shadowsideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Tom (RP)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Tom Braddock| jname=サトシ | tmname=Tom Tom | slogan=no | image=A.J (anime).png | size=250px | caption=Tom Tom and his Sandshrew | age=yes | years=7 | colors=yes| eyes=Brown | hair=Green | gender=Male | hometown=Pallet Town | region=Kanto | relatives=Daniel (father), Candace (mother), Grandpa Braddock (grandfather), Grandma Braddock (grandmother), Timothy (uncle)| |trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Raiser | game=counterpart| counterpart=Tom Tom| manga=counterpart | mangacounterpart=None | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=Pokémon Journey RP | epname=RP | enva=Unknown| java=Unknown | }} Tom Tom is a main character of the Pokémon Journey RP. He is a perminant traveling companion of his father Daniel in Kanto. He is one of the world best Pokémon Raiser. Character Background Tom Tom is a very shy but very friendly boy, who along with his father inspires to become a Pokémon Master. He treats his Pokémon with great care and love. A trait he learned from his grandparents at a young age. His grandfather, who is a retired Gym Leader, taught him and his father the best way to battle. By training hard and caring for your Pokémon. Tom Tom's father decided to become a Pokémon trainer when Tom Tom was old enough to join him on his journey. Sensing that He would be kind to Pokémon. Proffesor Oak also gave Tom Tom a Pokémon to care for. On their adventure they came across a horde a beedrills and he was attacked by the whole nest. When he arrived at the hospital it was found that he has a severe allergy to Poison-type Pokémon and moves such as Koffing's Poison Gas, Muk's Sludge, and most Pokémon's Toxic and Poison Sting along with many others. Though he isn't allergic to most part Poison-types such as Bellsprout but is to others. He currently has a special medicine he takes to help him but the medicine is rare. He catches a lot of Pokémon and sends some home so that his Grandparents can look after them. The following are the known Pokémon that Tom Tom is a allergic to; Grimer, Muk, Koffing, Weezing, Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill, Venonat, Venomoth, Nidoran ♂, Nidorino, and Nidoking. He breeds Sandslash's with the help of his Grandmother, an experienced Pokémon Breeder. ---- Pokémon The following is the whole list of Pokémon he had in the RP; In Rotation The following are Pokémon Tom Tom caught and has on hand. In Raising The following are Pokémon Tom Tom received to raise for someone else. With His Grandparents This section shows the Pokémon Tom Tom caught and are now under the care of his Grandparents. Prevousily Owned This section shows the Pokémon Tom Tom previously owned and lost somehow (weither traded, given away or released.) Returned The following is the list of Pokémon Tom Tom was given to raise and have been returned to their owner. Will Be Raised The following are the list of Pokémon requested to be caught and raised by people. *Lavitar- Brock *Tentacool - Misty *Mareep- Lt. Surge *Hoppip- Erika *Zubat- Koga *Natu- Sabrina *Magby- Blaine Trivia *He looks like A.J from the anime, but that's mostly because Wally (who he looks like in the games) doesnt appear in the anime. *Sinnoh is the first region that Tom Tom did not receive a Sandshrew egg for, instead Professor Rowan gave him a Riolu egg to keep.